1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of casino table dice, casino table dice games where a player's wager is determined by a throw of dice, and a craps-type casino table dice game providing a non-standard proposition wager that is available to players on the table.
2. Background of the Art
Craps is one of the oldest forms of wagering, and is based upon rigid probabilities for the occurrence of specific combinations of dice faces being exposed after a roll. There are 36 possible combinations of dice faces that may appear in the roll of two dice with six faces identified with values of 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. The combinations of values or count (and number of combinations that provide those values) are 2(1), 3(2), 4(3), 5(4), 6(5), 7(6), 8(5), 9(4), 10(3), 11(2) and 12(1). This statistical breakdown shows there are thirty-six (36) combinations of dice, and the probabilities of events assists in determining the odds provided by the house on each throw of the dice and the overall odds and house hold percentage on every wager made at the craps table. The available wagers have been known for many years, and few additional wagers or additional table displays have been added to standard craps games over the years. One of the few newer additions to craps table displays (printing on the surface of the felt table top) has been the provision of specific boxes for placement of hopping bets at the table. The boxes consist of a box for every dice combination (except 1-1, 1-2, 6-5 and 6-6, which are, in effect, hopping bets and have available betting boxes on the table) where wagers can be placed on that specific event. The nature of wagering at the craps table will be described in greater detail in the Detailed Description of the Invention.
If the player throws a preselected winning combination, such as a 4-5-6, triple, or pair and a 6, the shooter wins. If the shooter throws a preselected losing combination, such as a 1-2-3 or a pair and a one, the shooter loses. If the shooter throws a third combination, such as a pair and a 2-3-4 or 5, then the player throws in an attempt to beat the shooter. If the player throws a preselected combination, such as a 4-5-6, or a pair and single die having a value higher than that of the shooter, the player wins. If the player throws a preselected loser, such as a 1-2-3, or a pair and single die having a value less than that of the shooter, the player loses. If the player or shooter does not throw one of above stated winning or losing combinations, then the shooter or player must throw again. Each player may place a second bet that the outcome of the game will result in predetermined winning die combination yielding a predetermined winning payout. A player may also place bonus bet means, wherein if that particular throw results in a preselected combination, such as triple sixes, the player is entitled to a throw. If the player throws another preselected combination, such as a triple six, the player is entitled to a large winning payout.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,547 describes a wagering method and betting table for craps with a progressive bet or jackpot bet provided for a specific number and type of consecutive doubles being rolled. Specifically, the progressive wager is for doubles 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 and 12 being rolled in any order with no other rolls being present.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,670 describes a layout and method of play of the game of craps wherein a pair of dice is used, the dice being of a size for manually rolling to present one of eleven different numbers which define a plurality of point numbers, at least one natural number, and at least one craps number. A gaming layout provides a flat surface upon which said dice may be rolled and upon which bets may be laid by physical placement of wagers, said flat surface including indicia thereon representing a plurality of wager areas, said wager areas including:                (a) a pass line area for receiving a wager betting both (i) that one or more rolls of dice will yield an established first point number without rolling the number “7”; and (ii) that a natural number is rolled prior to establishing the first point number or prior to rolling a craps number;        (b) a don't pass area for receiving a wager betting both (i) that one or more rolls of the dice will yield the number “7” prior to the rolling of an established first point number; and (ii) that a craps number is rolled prior to establishing the first point number or prior to rolling a natural number; and        (c) a jackpot area for receiving a wager that a set of a plurality of dice outcomes are rolled, said set having a remote probability of occurrence, and said set being randomly generated at a certain point in the play.        
U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,002 describes a craps game is disclosed that incorporates a jackpot wagering area in a traditional craps game. In the jackpot wagering area, a player may make a bet that covers multiple wagers, including at least one jackpot sequence wager that a jackpot sequence of dice outcomes will be rolled. The jackpot sequence has a relatively remote possibility of occurrence and, correspondingly, a high payoff. A jackpot wagering area bet covers wagers in addition to the jackpot sequence wager. For example, the bet may also cover an additional jackpot sequence wager, a lower payoff sequence wager, or a traditional craps wager.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,749 describes a method of playing a craps game is disclosed that incorporates a jackpot wagering area in a traditional craps game. The method includes receiving a bet that a jackpot sequence of dice outcomes will be rolled. The jackpot sequence has a relatively remote possibility of occurrence and, correspondingly, a high payoff. A jackpot wagering area bet may cover wagers in addition to the jackpot sequence wager. For example, the bet may also cover an additional jackpot sequence wager, a lower payoff sequence wager, or a traditional craps wager. Also, the method of playing a craps game with a jackpot sequence wager may be played on a video screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,689 describes a proposition bet for Craps referred to as a FIRE BET™ The method includes predetermining a schedule of a pay-out table, players placing FIRE BET™ wagers at respective player betting areas prior to a shooter's initial come out; accumulating points responsive to outcomes of the shooter's dice throws, wherein points are made when a number 4, 5, 6, 8, 9 or 10 is twice rolled before sevening out, and wherein repeating of any made number is ignored, and making a pay-out based upon the points accumulated and the schedule.
It would be desirable to add additional wagers and especially additional proposition wagers to the play at a craps table to add interest and excitement to the game, to increase potential winnings or house hold, and to advance the game of craps.